Maxed Out!
by theprincedonte
Summary: Gaige has maxed out her Anarchy and sort of loses it.
1. 5 Mistakes

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Calptrap would've been given a rocket launcher.  
**

They tried really they did but in the end it was all for naught. They stole her kills, forced her to reload, even let her bleed out a bit before healing her. However Gaige had finally maxed out her Anarchy, and judging by her insane look chaos was soon to follow. One by one the five other Vault Hunters made half assed excuses to go elsewhere like Opportunity. Sure it's a city full of Hyperion soldiers ready to open fire and sure they'll probably be slaughtered in seconds but it sure beat being around Gaige again. What she did with Dukino's mom, the Sheriff of Lynchwood and Deathtrap would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

**Forstburn Canyon, Lair of the Firehawk**

Together with the child Vault Hunter Lilith was easily able to repel the Bloodshot bandits. Sure the girl, Gaige if she recalled correctly, was odd shouting out 'Player you're going to break the game!' and couldn't hit a target at point blank range but when the bullet did connect gory bits went everywhere. Throw in her 'baby', if baby meant death dealing laser shooting floating robot, Gaige was a force to be reckoned with. It wasn't till she saw the insane look in her eyes was she worried but Lilith chalked it up to trauma, first mistake.

The second mistake was when she had the Mechromancer investigate the cult she had accidentally started without supervision. When the other Vault Hunters learned what happened they refused to set foot near the canyon regardless of the pay. This worried her a bit but what harm could a high school dropout do?

Her third mistake was to ignore the growing sense of dread drowning it in rakkale as she attempted to seduce Roland. Which then in turn turned into a wild night of trying to out drink Salvador.

The fourth mistake was drinking enough to kill Mordecai and then absorbing more Eridium. The resulting hangover yet light headed high caused her to teleport, minus her gear.

The fifth and final mistake was appearing in her full Firehawk glory, however due to dizziness she fell to her knees unknowingly bowing to Gaige. Gaige had apparently liked being a Goddess and with a few tips from Maya quickly had the entire bandit cult under her thumb. When they saw the Firehawk bending knee the bandits knew that the Omnissiah was a true Goddess. For if the Firehawk willingly bowed knee what chance did they have?

**Forstburn Canyon later**

"Praise the Vault Hunter! Praise be the Mechromancer!" The adoring cries of the former Firehawk cultists called out. Rolling her eyes Lilith continued to fan the Omnissah more commonly known as Gaige. Said girl was lounging on a throne of claptrap units basking in the praises of her worshippers. Swearing to herself never to give an obviously insane Vault Hunter a job Lilith hastened her fanning as Deathtrap menaced over her; clearly thinking Lilith could work harder.

**A/N: Well I'm not dead and to those who are waiting for Never Assume to update I apologize but my muse for that story has blown her brains out. Anyway for those who don't know, when Gaige maxes out her Anarchy (400 stacks) she breaks the 4th wall AND develops a God complex. This will be a collection of oneshots in which Gaige does as she wishes. If y'all got any suggestions or ideas just leave it in a review or drop me a line.**


	2. Maya's New Look

**Disclaimer: If I owned it Deathtrap would shoot nukes.**

"I'm telling you sugar you could get any male and a good chunk of females if you just relaxed" Moxxi spoke cheerfully to a nearly hammered Maya "Just because someone, especially a bandit, said something like that doesn't mean everyone is into that."

"I don't carree thatt wass dissgussting!" Exclaimed Maya. The event in question had occurred earlier that day while the Vault Hunters minus Gaige were clearing out a bandit den. One of the bandits had shouted out, "Once you're dead its golden shower time on your corpses!"

The other Hunters had responded with insults and gunfire except for Maya who had no clue what was happening. Naively she asked Salvador on as to what the bandit had meant, Salvador had responded with a toothy grin to ask Moxxi because she could explain it best. So she asked Moxxi who was more than happy to give her the full details. The echo vids were a bit much.

Now thoroughly shit faced in an effort to blank out the information Maya wasn't aware of her surroundings as she didn't notice as Gaige popped in. "I don't care what you say golden water sounds scary!" With that Maya passed out.

"Hey killer think you could carry her back to the archives?" Asked Moxxi smirking at the nonexistent tolerance Maya displayed.

Stomping her foot on the ground Gaige snarled, "I told everyone it's Palace of Science and Asskickery!" Then in a slightly subdued voice she asked, "Is golden water really that scary?"

Surprised at being asked that question again Moxxi replied quickly, "If done properly it can be quiet good." With that she resumed bartending for the various citizens.

Her mind a buzz with ideas Gaige ignored the various looks thrown her way as she dragged Maya by her feet all the way to the base and up the stairs to her room. Dumping her in the bed Gaige tenderly stroked Maya's cheek, "Don't worry minion Mama gonna take care your fear."

For the next several days loud clanging and banging could be heard from behind Sanctuary. The noises were often accompanied by bouts of maniacal laughter.

**4 days later**

Wishing she didn't have to drink more to build her tolerance Maya woke with another pounding headache. If getting drunk caused her memories to be hazy than that was unacceptable in her book but constantly drinking to fix that was painful. Moxxi was surprised when she came back asking again about golden shower, and for once Moxxi just told her that maybe less information was better. If Mad Moxxi was saying that then maybe it was for the best that the memories ended up being suppressed.

Pushing her thoughts to the side Maya staggered to the showers, grimacing as she heard Axton's off key singing. His singing grated on her hangover and o make matters worse the self-proclaimed Mistress of Anarchy skipped next to her proclaiming loudly, "Hey Maya! I got a shower out back for just us girls!" Ignoring the pained look on her face Gaige grabbed Maya's arm and began leading her. Desperate for a shower and to get away from the terrible singing Maya allowed herself to be led to a fairly new building behind Sanctuary.

Her fears were assuaged upon seeing Lilith exit what appeared to be the shower, for Lilith had perfect judgment and wouldn't use anything hazardous. "Maya you've got to use it! The shower feels so good. " Lilith said a blissful look on her face.

Throwing caution to the side Maya bounded in happy that there was no way anyone could peek in as she showered. Only downside was that the lighting was pretty dim but no singing Axton made it worth it. Flipping the shower on Maya allowed herself to relax.

Once the water was running Gaige quietly twisted the valve allowing a different liquid to enter the shower. Barely able to control herself Gaige barely was able to wait till Maya finished showering to hit the intercom button. Not bothering to suppress her pride filled voice Gaige cried out, "Hey Minion! Guess what!" Ignoring the surprised yelp Gaige eagerly continued, "You just took a golden water shower!"

A full minute passed as the memories Maya had buried surfaced and made themselves fully known. A cry of rage followed by the door blasted off its hinges Maya charged out her siren tattoos glowing brightly. Barely skipping out of Maya's lunge Gaige giggled madly before running away.

**Short while later**

"Moxxi come quick! You got to see this" chirped an enthusiastic Gaige. Moxxi's denial's died in her throat as Gaige finished speaking. "Maya just had a golden water shower and is modeling it off in the center of Sanctuary!"

Ignoring Hammerlock's outraged cries of how uncouth that was Moxxi hurried after the bouncy girl. If what she said was true then the sheltered ones were truly the freakiest. What she saw surprised her so much she slipped back into tribal, "Wha is gona on here?!"

Maya's arms were outstretched as if she almost managed to latch her hands around a short person's throat. Though what made her truly look odd was that firstly she was stark naked and seemed to be as frozen as a statue. The other is that for some reason her skin was gleaming as if she was painted gold.

Bursting with pride Gaige eagerly answered, " Minion say she afraid golden shower well Mama take care of that fear!" Adopting an innocent look she asked politely, "Though what is so scary about gold water?"

Still in a slight daze and thoroughly amused Moxxi replied, "I'll tell you later killer." Her face took more predatory look as Moxxi gave Maya a more through look over. Maya really did make a damn fine statute. If only the eyes didn't promise death to the various onlookers. "How long will she be like that?"

"Eh Claptrap was frozen for like 8 hours so no longer than that." Responded Gaige with a disinterested shrug. At those words Maya's glare intensified as she was trying to shoot lasers from her eyes.

**A/N: Well for those who stuck around to the end thanks! This is a result of watching Smaug get covered in gold in the second Hobbit movie. Feedback is appreciated!**


	3. Second Chance

**Disclaimer: If I owned it you could challenge the four old vault hunters to a duel.**

Cracking open her eyes Gaige forced her partially frozen body up, her mind racing with questions. How did she survive the moon base? Where there other Hyperion survivors? According to her calculations wreckage should have fallen in Aegrus and it never snowed this heavily there. So why was it snowing? And most importantly why did she not feel broken? The brutal memories floated through her mind but she didn't feel broken, odd. Pushing herself up and the thoughts aside Gaige shuddered at the cold on her right arm. Hesitantly she looked at a very human right arm, then she felt the rest of her very fleshy human body. In shock she barely heard Claptrap ramble on about minions and Sanctuary.

In a daze Gaige followed the others to Claptrap's swanky bachelor pad. Axton was walking with no problem. Maya's face and body wasn't covered in scars. Salvador wasn't kept in a straitjacket. Krieg hadn't snapped. Zer0 was alive. And she wasn't a cyborg.

Still flexing her fingers Gaige cursed her subconscious, only asleep did she remember the brighter days before the pain and loss of all that happened in the process to free Pandora from Jack.

Rolling inside Claptrap moved next to the fireplace his frame quivering with joy. "At last my Minions the time is at hand to join the rebellion and end the Handsome one forever! But first you have to kill Knuckle Dragger a viscous Bullymong who loves picking on innocent claptraps. But we're completely safe here in my impenetrable fortress of solitude! So lonely..." Claptrap's arms slumped in sadness at the last admission. Before any of the Hunters could speak a quickly increasing rumbling began.  
The other vault hunters were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Knuckle Dragger coming in through the skylight and were even more surprised as a laser nailed Knuckle Dragger killing the massive Bullymong instantly.

"Good job newly promoted Minion 1! Just as I planned!" Ignoring Claptrap's joyous cries the Hunters stared in shock at Gaige, who was leaning against a floating robot smirking slightly.

Salvador broke the silence first, "Macarra chica" the others nodded in agreement impressed at both her reflexes and robot. Bowing to the Hunters Gaige introduced herself, "Name's Gaige Mistress of Anarchy and the greatest Mechromancer in the six galaxies. "

Grinning ferally Salvador continued, "Well met chica, I'm Salvador the Gunzerker if you ever need overkill look no further." The roughness of both his voice and wanted poster hid the loyal nature Salvador possessed, at least until Gaige had gotten to know him better. And it had lasted until he cut loose completely and his native blood proved to run hot and psychotic.

Giving a mock salute Axton straightened up "Axton's the name commandoing the game." He spoke with the same devil may care attitude that got him into so much trouble with Dahl and Pandora. According to Tiny Tina Axton had started a relationship with Hammerlock but that had soured after Sawtooth, Axton blamed himself and went deeper into alcohol. If it wasn't for his turret it was unlikely he'd have survived long enough to get to the Warrior.

Sliding off a clap unit she was sitting on Maya spoke next, "Hello my name is Maya," hesitating slightly she continued her voice sharp and scared of rejection, "I'm a siren." To punctuate her point she phaselocked Axton and slammed him into a wall. "That was for groping my ass right before the Hyperion bots attacked. " Gaige was hearing her but still couldn't believe it, Maya had become a living zombie after what happened to her never speaking a word until...

Clenching her fists Gaige vowed to listen and remember Maya before she woke from this cruel dream. Though was this what actually happened?

Covered in snow and fallen clap units Axton groaned out, "Totally worth it!"

Sheathing the partially drawn blade at Maya's display of power Zer0 spoke next, " Stalking through shadows/ I strike unseen and unheard/ I'm number Zer0." A smiley emote appeared briefly before being replaced with a blank mask. Gaige had seen the explosions and despite Zer0's penchant for disappearing acts his luck had finally run out. Pity he didn't get to see the end of Jack but the surprisingly large amount of cash he left her was what funded her cybernetic limb creations so she could actually fight.

Waving his buzz axe Krieg bellowed, "KRIEG! I'M HERE TO SHANK AND SMILE!" Gaige truly wondered if she could dream kill Krieg just for satisfaction. He was the one who was largely responsible for what had happened but even now Maya in her infinite curiosity was tentatively approaching him to talk.

Rolling over Claptrap began speaking loudly and happily, "And now that we all know each other it is ti-" his words were cut off as Krieg hefted Claptrap up and jammed him into the snow, muffling his indignant cries.

Fighting a frown at the manhandled Claptrap, true he could be annoying but once she found the Fragtrap protocol he had been invaluable, Gaige yanked Claptrap out of the snow with her robotic arm. Ignoring the looks thrown her way for releasing the bot Gaige clambered into a bed her faithful friend Deathtrap watching over her. It was an odd dream but still it was nice to see them again. When she woke next it'll probably be in the middle of nowhere or a Hyperion prison.

A series of beeping noises woke her tensing her body Gaige moved instinctively drawing her Twister shotgun, only Deathtrap's clawed hand stopped the barrel from rising up. Covered in a thin sweat Gaige laughed nervously as she put the shotgun away trying to downplay what happened.

Zer0 gave her an appraising stare, the reflexes and gleam in her eyes was something that only veterans of decades or veterans of nonstop combat gained. To see it on a child was worrying and problematic especially if she was a spy. Resolving to keep an eye on her and if the others were trustworthy share his concerns with them.

Gaige was panicking. Her last memory was being burned alive as the moon base blew but now it seemed she was back at the beginning again. If this wasn't a dream then maybe just maybe she can change everything for better. And she thought with a manic grin for her own amusement, sure there was fun last time but now she might be able to keep the fun going the whole time.

Smiling widely Gaige walked to the Hunters only one thought on her mind, 'She was Anarchy incarnate and she was ready to smash the system on a freaking BADASS scale.'

**A/N: So idea is that an AU story where everything gets done at a very high cost explosively ends with destruction of moon base. Only instead of dying Gaige is thrown to the beginning of the story with all her memories of what happened and changes things for a better outcome and her own amusement. Might do mini stories with other chapters.  
I'm not going to write haikus for Zer0 or bother with Krieg speaking much. Both gave me waaaayyy too much trouble to do for this chapter.  
I'd only use Spanish/other languages sparingly but Translation will always be at bottom of chapter.  
Translation  
Macarra chica; Badass Girl  
Chica: Girl.**


End file.
